365 Days of Happiness
by darrelsam419
Summary: Set in the days of old, Princess Kuki becomes gloomy and glum, and no one can cheer her up! What plan can village boy Wally come up with to help? 3/4 one-shot.


Just a simple 3/4 fanfic, set in the olden days, just for variety…

**Just a simple 3/4 fanfic, set in the olden days, just for variety…..**

**Hope you all like it!!**

**KND and Wally/Kuki owned by the Mr. Warbuton! Not happy with my answer? Go e-mail him!!**

**365 Days of Happiness**

Once upon a time, in a place far, far away…

Oh come on! This introduction has been used like a buh-million times! Let's just begin like this….

So, there was a kingdom a long time ago, ruled by a king who had a queen and two sweet little daughters. Both of the daughters had his raven black hair and violet eyes. The younger daughter, aged 6 was named Mushi. While the older daughter, a beautiful girl of 10, was named Kuki, which really meant air or breeze.

Kuki was a dear girl, she was cheerful and as her name stated, breezy. She was also a beautiful girl with long black hair and all the boys loved her. But now, ever since she turned nine, she suddenly turned gloomy and depressed.

Unlike the happy girl she was like last time, she became sad and quiet after her ninth birthday. She never spoke, and never smiled. Wise men from all over the kingdom was called to see her condition. They all concluded that she as a kind of sickness that would make the victim gloomy and sad. There was no known cure for this kind of sickness….

The king was desperate, he loved his daughter, and he felt worried and uncomfortable to see her looking so down.

"I cannot think what to do!" he said one day to the queen as they sat in the garden. Kuki sat on a nearby bench, still looking sad and gloomy. Her sister Mushi sat next to her, wondering why she was so miserable.

"I'm feeling more and more nervous for our daughter, how is she going to be when she grows up!? No one will want to marry a girl who is always sad and doesn't talk!" ever since Kuki became like this, her father was getting more and more anxious for her.

"Now, dear," said the queen comfortingly to her husband, "I'm sure there's a way to cure her. Why don't we ask the people of our kingdom to come give her presents or entertain her? They may know a way to cheer her up."

"Yes, that may work…." Murmured the king, "Go proclaim to the whole kingdom with that order, and there will be a prize to the one that manages to cheer up our Kuki."

And so the kings orders were carried out….

In the village of the kingdom, there was a playful little boy called Wally. He was always playing and getting into all sorts of trouble in his little village. His curious green eyes were always peeping out from behind his blonde hair, watching and waiting for any incoming playtimes for him.

Today, he was just sitting under a tree, tired out after chasing his neighbors chickens all over the field. He watched as beautiful golden brown leaves fell from the trees towering above him, and floated slowly towards the ground.

He reached out one hand and grabbed hold of a falling leaf, he caught it! But unfortunately, because of his rough hands, the leaf was crumpled and crinkled in his palm.

"Oh crud," he said as he flung the leaf back up, "That ain't a good way to catch leaves!" he looked up again, "Maybe if I get a bag or something, I can catch those leaves without spoiling them!"

He stood up and was about to run back to his little cottage, when his best friend, Hoagie ran out from behind some bushes, "Hey! Wally! Have you heard?" yelled the plump boy in excitement, almost getting caught in the thick bushes, "The king and queen are having this little 'contest' for their dear princess Kuki, whoever cheers her up will get a prize!"

"Woah!" yelled Wally in reply, "That's impossible, the last few times I walked by the palace, princess Kuki looked so down that I don't even think _your_ jokes can make her smile!"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Said Hoagie sarcastically. "So, I'm trying out! You coming?"

"Sure, I would love to cheer Kuki up, if I could…." Said Wally, "Well, see ya!" he said before running back to his home.

Very soon, Wally was digging around in his house closet for a bag. He soon found one, a big bag used for storing potatoes, but it was a perfect bag to catch leaves to him.

"There we go, I can catch hundreds of leaves with this!" he said to himself, "Now, what if I can catch 300 leaves? Then I can have 300 days of good luck, or as my mom says so…."

He went on as he took the bag out, "Or what about a whole YEAR of good luck! That would be nice! Let's see….a year has 362 days right? Or was it 369? Crud, I hate maths…."

But whether it was 362 days or 369 days or whatever, Wally still knew it was three hundred and sixty something days. So he dragged the bag back towards the tree, which were shedding their golden leaves as fast as possible to get ready for winter.

He swung the bag into the air and caught a whole handful of leaves, he swung it up again and caught even more! "Yes!" he yelled in victory, "I got it! In perfect shape too!"

He then stopped for a while to regain his energy, and though, "Hmm…. I don't need so much good luck….. maybe I can give some to someone else! But who….. yes! That's it! Princess Kuki!!"

He begin swinging his bag wildly in the air, "This will make her happy again! I know it will!" he yelled in delight as more leaves were caught into his bag…..

Finally, the day the king and queen awaited was finally here. Hundreds of people crowded in front of the palace, wanting to give the princess gifts or entertainment, and hoping to see her smile.

One by one, the people were led in to a room where Kuki sat, looking glum. Some of them brought her interesting toys like little teddy bears, little flutes and wind-up toys, some tried singing sweet songs to her, some tried dancing or acting, some even tried telling jokes. But none succeeded in even getting a smile out of her.

Finally, as the king and queen got more and more anxious, it was Wally's turn. Everyone was rather surprised to see him holding a bag filled with rustling things.

"Now, little boy." Said the king as he led Wally to Kuki's room, "What is in that bag?"

"Your majesty shall see." Said Wally with a grin, he went up the the gloomy little Kuki, and opened the bag and poured the leaves all over her! Everyone was shocked!

"My mom told me that if you catch a falling leaf in autumn," said Wally as he poured the leaves over the surprised princess, " You'll get a day of good luck! I caught more than enough leaves to last for a year! And I'm giving it all to you, dear Kuki. So be happy and enjoy all these good luck you have each day."

Kuki was staring up at Wally in surprise, then, it was as if a spell was broken. Kuki leapt up and hugged Wally! And laughed! Everyone was amazed to hear her laughing!

"Aw…. That's soooo sweet of you!! And I'm so grateful my dear Wallykinz!! Thank you!" she cried out in a voice she hadn't used in such a long time.

"You….your welcome dear princess Kuki…." Stummered Wally blushing and smiling, glad that he has succeeded in making the princess happy.

And that day, the whole kingdom was in joyous celebration, for finally their princess smiled. And, Wally and Kuki became the best of friends, and often played together.

In fact, Wally's idea about good luck in falling leaves seemed to work. For from this day onwards, Kuki was happy all year round, and had altogether 365 days of happiness….

**THE END!**

**Hope you all like it!**


End file.
